greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Cartwright
Veronica Cartwright played Lydia Ashford in the tenth season of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Breaking Fast'' (????) *''The Field'' (2019) *''Defrost: The Virtual Series'' (2019) *''Limbo'' (2019) *''Mommy, I Didn't Do It'' (2017) *''Lost in Space: The Epilogue (short)'' (2015) *''The Dark Below'' (2015) *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown'' (2014) *''Non-Stop'' (2013) *''The Odd Way Home'' (2013) *''Patience (short)'' (2013) *''The Misadventures of the Dunderheads'' (2012) *''The Yellow Wallpaper'' (2012) *''InSight'' (2011) *''Neowolf'' (2010) *''Call of the Wild'' (2009) *''The Invasion'' (2007) *''Mommy's House (short)'' (2007) *''Barry Dingle'' (2005) *''Kinsey'' (2004) *''Straight-Jacket'' (2004) *''Twisted'' (2004) *''Just Married'' (2003) *''Mackenheim (short)'' (2002) *''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) *''Critic's Choice (short)'' (2001) *''Inside the Osmonds'' (2001) *''In the Bedroom'' (2001) *''Trash'' (1999) *''The Last Man on Planet Earth'' (1999) *''A Slipping-Down Life'' (1999) *''My Engagement Party'' (1998) *''The Rat Pack'' (1998) *''Sparkler'' (1997) *''Money Talks'' (1997) *''Quicksilver Highway'' (1997) *''Shoot the Moon'' (1996) *''The Lottery'' (1996) *''My Brother's Keeper'' (1995) *''Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh'' (1995) *''Two Over Easy (short)'' (1994) *''Dead Air'' (1994) *''On Hope (short)'' (1994) *''Speed'' (1994) *''Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance'' (1994) *''Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story'' (1993) *''It's Nothing Personal'' (1993) *''Lincoln and the War Within'' (1992) *''Man Trouble'' (1992) *''Dead in the Water'' (1991) *''Walking the Dog (short)'' (1991) *''Hitler's Daughter'' (1990) *''False Identity'' (1990) *''A Son's Promise'' (1990) *''Valentino Returns'' (1989) *''Panic at Malibu Pier'' (1989) *''Desperate for Love'' (1989) *''The Witches of Eastwick'' (1987) *''Wisdom'' (1986) *''Intimate Encounters'' (1986) *''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) *''My Man Adam'' (1985) *''The Right Stuff'' (1983) *''Nightmares'' (1983) *''Prime Suspect'' (1982) *''The Big Black Pill'' (1981) *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones'' (1980) *''Alien'' (1979) *''The Kid from Not-So-Big'' (1978) *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978) *''Goin' South'' (1978) *''Bernice Bobs Her Hair'' (1976) *''Inserts'' (1974) *''Who Has Seen the Wind?'' (1965) *''Tell Me Not in Mournful Numbers'' (1964) *''One Man's Way'' (1964) *''Spencer's Mountain'' (1963) *''The Birds'' (1963) *''The Children's Hour'' (1961) *''In Love and War'' (1958) Television *''General Hospital'' (2019) *''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'' (2018) *''Supernatural'' (2018) *''The Loud House (short)'' (2016) *''Criminal Minds'' (2016) *''CSI: Cyber'' (2015) *''Bosch'' (2015) *''Resurrection'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2013) *''Revenge'' (2012) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010) *''Memphis Beat'' (2010) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2010) *''Eastwick'' (2009) *''October Road'' (2007) *''The Nine'' (2006-2007) *''7th Heaven'' (2006) *''Invasion'' (2005-2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004-2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2003-2005) *''Dr. Vegas'' (2004) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) *''Will & Grace'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1998-1999) *''George & Leo'' (1997-1998) *''Boston Common'' (1997) *''ER'' (1997) *''Sliders'' (1996) *''American Gothic'' (1996) *''L.A. Law'' (1989-1992) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1991) *''Tanner '88 (mini-series)'' (1988) *''Miami Vice'' (1987) *''Robert Kennedy and His Times (mini-series)'' (1985) *''The New Leave It to Beaver'' (1985) *''Serpico'' (1976) *''Here We Go Again'' (1973) *''My Three Sons'' (1970) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1970) *''The Bold Ones: The Lawyers'' (1970) *''Death Valley Days'' (1970) *''Mod Squad'' (1969) *''Dragnet 1967'' (1969) *''Family Affair'' (1969) *''The Name of the Game'' (1968) *''Mannix'' (1968) *''Daniel Boone'' (1964-1966) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1965) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1963) *''Leave It to Beaver'' (1959-1963) *''The Dick Powell Theatre'' (1963) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1962) *''The Bob Hope Show'' (1962) *''Route 66'' (1962) *''Make Room for Daddy'' (1959-1961) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1960-1961) *''The Betty Hutton Show'' (1960) *''One Step Beyond'' (1960) *''Zane Grey Theather'' (1959) External Links * * Category:Actors